The Dalton Academy Diaries
by perspectivenopinion
Summary: Based on CP Coulter's FanFic, Dalton. There was a time, before Kurt showed up where even Dalton Academy wasn't the safest place for Blaine Anderson, terrorised by Logan Wright...


Synopsis & Notes:

A Short Story based on CP Coulter's Dalton, involving Blaine & Logan some time before Kurt got in the picture.

Focus: Blaine/Logan (Blogan)

Rating: Some sexual content (NC-17)

Word Count: Just Over 1500

Author's Notes:

Before you read this, I'd just like to say thank you, this is actually the first piece of fiction I've written (outside English exam works…) and I hope you enjoy it. If you have any constructive criticism, I'd welcome your views, so please put a message in the ask box :)

Oh and if you guys like it, tell me as well, I'm thinking of expanding this into a series of short stories, if public opinion is good of course :P

- _perspectiveopinion_

* * *

><p><strong>The Dalton Academy Diaries: 01 Torment<strong>

Blaine awoke with a start, looking out of the window to see that the sun had long since set and the chandeliers which hung high above him in the Dalton library cast light, only to be blocked by the tall oak wood shelves.

He yawned as he rubbed extremely puffy and bloodshot eyes, whether from exhaustion or the amount of time he spent crying, impossible to tell. Two weeks. Two long, painful weeks since seeing Joshua run out the entrance of Windsor Hall, into a car and never to return. The person who had become his best friend, tormented and tortured by his first love, Logan Wright…

Fighting to hold back the tears that seemed to well up far too often, he stood up, stretching slightly before closing the book that had been his pillow for the last few hours. Picking it up, he groaned at the realisation that he had taken it from the reference section. Knowing the librarian somehow had the supernatural ability to discover who failed to replace books correctly on shelves; he made his way slowly towards the furthest end of the library.

As Blaine made his way to the back shelves, he noticed a shift in the shadows. Footsteps echoed his own as he turned into one of the thin corridors flanked by two mountainous bookshelves. Taking as long as he could to replace the book on the shelf, Blaine finally turned to look up at the lead Warbler he had once called his boyfriend.

"Blaine…" Logan started, but Blaine overrode his words,

"What precisely do you want Logan." Doubting he could keep up the harsh tone for long. Somehow, even after everything Blaine endured, he was still enticed by Logan's presence. Blaine didn't want to believe the mask Logan fabricated had merely been a façade, a curtain of lies to manipulate and use him.

"Well…" Logan began, his tone intoxicatingly seductive. Why did Logan still have this grip over him? Blaine was already crippling under the few words Logan had uttered.

"Don't get too close Logan." Blaine stuttered. His tone was faltering and Logan knew it was only a matter of time.

Without warning, Blaine felt his back hit the leather bound volumes behind him, his hands pinned against the books and Logan's face now intrusively close to his own. The shout for Logan to let go never came, instead, Blaine could only whimper, knowing he was too weak to escape Logan. It was as though he was back at Stanton High, the bullying he had escaped from now re-materialising before him, as Logan.

"Do you think you can help me with this?" He whispered, nipping at Blaine's ear and thrusting his hips upward. Blaine felt the hardness pressed against him, remembering a time when the sensation was euphoric, but was now a reminder of pain and betrayal.

"Please" Was the only word Blaine moaned out softly. For someone who had once stood up against Logan for Joshua, his current inability to express his hatred and dislike of the Knave was another stab at his crippling self-confidence.

"I know you want it Blaine." He hissed. The smooth tone against Blaine's ear was irresistible. Logan continued pinning Blaine roughly against the shelves, one hand trailing slowly up Blaine's arm, while the other stroked Blaine through the fabric of his uniform, sending jolts to Blaine's arousal which brought it to life.

"Yes" Blaine whimpered, tears starting to fall, completely and utterly enslaved to Logan.

Logan's hand left Blaine's arm and instead traced along his belt, before pulling up his shirt and moving over Blaine's chest.

"Tell me you want me," his teeth biting into Blaine's neck. A moan escaped Blaine's lips. It wasn't the pain, it was the unwanted pleasure that was tearing him apart.

"I…I…" Blaine couldn't help but become lost in the sensation, "I want you Logan, Please…" Logan's hand left Blaine's chest for a moment and Blaine whined at the loss of touch. But then another small cry of desire escaped him as Logan's hand reached for the zipper of Blaine's pants. Pulling it down, Logan traced his finger along the hard line that formed underneath Blaine's underwear. Blaine let him do it. Blaine hated that he loved the sensation, that Logan made him feel so, amazing, that they had and to an extent still was, a perfect couple.

Logan's hand pulled down Blaine's briefs slightly, and rubbed his thumb over Blaine's head, wiping away the small droplets of pre-cum that leaked out. His finger sent jolts through Blaine's body as Logan moved his hand up and down Blaine's shaft, agonisingly slowly. Blaine bucked slightly against his grasp hoping to get more friction, to increase the pleasure, in vain.

"What do you want Blaine?" Logan's hand stopping the motion Blaine so ardently desired. There it was. The tone. The power Logan had over him. Blaine hated it. Logan loved it. "You, Logan, I want…need you." Blaine told him.

He thrust his hips towards Blaine once more, forcing him back against the bookshelf. A low thud echoed as he hit the shelves. Blaine moaned, slightly louder this time. However wrong Blaine knew this was, he couldn't help but remember how much he had enjoyed Logan doing this to him. He had felt loved. But now, sanity and rationality was returning to him and he mustered all his courage in an attempt to resist temptation.

Logan's hand resumed the agonising torture, moving up and down Blaine's painfully erect shaft at a glacial pace. His tongue on the other hand provided greater relief, trailing along the back of Blaine's neck, pausing only to nibble on both his ears. From right to left then back, before sucking at the skin of his exposed neck. Blaine hoped the collared shirt would block out the mark left from this.

The sensations were exquisite. Deep down, Blaine knew he wanted Logan to go on, to go even further. A part of Blaine was willing to give everything up to him. Give everything up to the lying deceitful beast he had fallen for. But Blaine's conscience, his integrity fought gallantly, and at last, Blaine seemed to regain control of his lips.

"Logan," he whimpered, another tear escaping, "stop, please."

He paused, biting down near Blaine's shoulder now, his shirt having been hastily removed earlier. Logan's hands left Blaine's pants and he zipped them up hastily, attempting to regain some dignity. Dignity? Blaine almost laughed at the thought. Logan had seen to ensuring all of Blaine's dignity was torn from him.

Logan's other hand still pinned him against the mountain of books and realised that Blaine was trying to leave. His eyes turning dangerously cold, he pushed Blaine against the shelves, causing it to creak ominously. This time, Blaine cried out in pain, not pleasure.

"You sure you don't want this Blaine? You sure you want to leave? You sure you don't want to go just a bit farther, just until I make you explode?" He whispered, still pinning Blaine against the shelf. His tongue licked the edge of Blaine's ear.

"Logan, please, just…just leave me alone." Blaine said.

For a moment, Logan closed his eyes. Blaine wanted to believe the facial expression was hurt, that Logan still cared, but when he opened his eyes again, the only thing Blaine saw was blackness, his face, completely devoid of emotion. Logan's hands dropped to his sides, straightening his blazer and shirt cuff. With one last, disdainful look at Blaine, he turned, and left. Blaine breathed deeply, letting the tears run freely down his cheeks, and slid pathetically onto the library floor.

After a few moments of sobbing however, Blaine looked up as another set of footsteps approach him. Standing up, he attempted to straighten his tie while also wiping away the tears that stained his cheeks. Dwight appeared, carrying a cross in one hand and a bottle of holy water in the other. He gave one look at Blaine before stowing the bottle back in his jacket and approached Blaine, still clutching the cross

"Blaine, are you alright?" he asked, still walking tentatively towards Blaine. "We've been looking for you everywhere, the guys at Windsor are all worried sick. I thought you got possessed by demons!" Dwight exclaimed. Dwight looked up at Blaine, waiting for a reply.

"Yeah, sure, I just, uh, slipped." Blaine improvised, wildly. Dwight on the other hand, possessing the mysterious sixth sense, raised sceptical eyebrows, crossing his arms like a mother having caught a child in wrong doing.

Blaine gave a great sigh, his entire frame fell and he looked completely broken, sliding back down to the ground, "It was Logan, he was…messing with my mind, that's all."

Dwight put an arm around Blaine, helping him up before sighing and said, "I swear, I'll have to drown him in holy water before we'll get anything civil from him."

Blaine forced a small smile and as they made their way back to Windsor house, he hoped that a bright future he so ardently longed for would be just around the corner…

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

I hope you liked the story, feel free to comment!

Should I continue? Or start smth new?


End file.
